


Scandal

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Scandal: rumour or malicious gossip about scandalous events or actions."Why?" JD asks lowly as he wraps arms around himself to soothe the sudden chill trickling down his spine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Adam can see the moment when JD can hear the difference in genre in his latest track while recording. 

"Hey JD," says Adam as he walks closer to the glass after the backing track has stopped.

"It's different," JD tries to smooth his faint scowl as he leans into the microphone connecting him to Adam.” The music... it's different."

"Yeah. I want to try something new,"

"Why?" JD asks lowly as he wraps arms around himself to soothe the sudden chill trickling down his spine.

"Why not? I'm a singer and it's my music. It's the media..." snaps Adam, turning away from JD's now permanent scowl of disapproval and annoyance.

"I'm not about to talk about that here" JD says through his clenching teeth.

"Don't you dare treat me like Curt Wild!" shouts Adam as he bangs his fists against the solid, cold soundproof glass.

Adam's chest heaves as the window vibrates against his curled fist. JD watches, chewing his lower lip as he thinks of an apology. Before he can say something to ease Adam's tantrum, a voice distracts him...

_"I have a proposition for you," says JD's boss as she leans back into her brown leather chair._

__

__

JD responds, lowering into the hard chair across from the smug record label kingpin.

"I'm listening," JD says and sits in the opposite chair.

"I need some juicy information about Adam Lambert..." She leans forward to place her forearms on her large metallic desk, her hands folding together. "He's been very quiet lately. People are curious."

"And how would you suggest I do that?" JD asks.

"Oh, dear JD," She laughs a low, throaty laugh that makes JD's blood rush. "I know you are involved with him. Your pretty lock screen of you two looking cosy... I couldn't find that picture anywhere on the Web nor with any entertainment photo journalists or paparazzi's stock pile that didn't make the cut for posters or magazine articles." 

JD freezes, a flawless façade slipping into place even though he's truly stunned.

The smug magazine editor continues, "You've gone through a great length to keep your job and personal life separate. But now that the cat's out of the hat, I can see that your personal life is your job. And I am your boss. So, I need dirt on Adam and it so happens you are his janitor."


	2. Chapter 2

JD’s been staring at flashing black cursor on the blank document for the past, what? Three hours. Contemplating if he should viciously pursue a job promotion and face the daunting possibly of heartbreak. Or... Or... His thoughts get interrupted by a small wet nose poking his toe.

“Hey there Pharaoh,” JD says and lowers his leg so that Pharaoh can jump up into his lap.

JD holds Pharaoh to his chest and pulls his legs onto the chair again.

“Hi,” he says again, scratching Pharaoh’s head and small body.

Pharaoh attempts to move out of JD's gentle hold.

“Where are you trying to go?” Pharaoh moves to perch on JD’s shoulder, little paws hanging over and body supported by JD.

“Happy?” all JD gets in answer is a cold snout to his cheek and the tip of the curled tail wagging.

Back to staring at the irksome flickering cursor.

He flops his head back, closing his eyes.

_Abuse Allegations_  
Drug (ab)use at Lambert Party  
Trouble in Lambert Paradise 

His eyes snap open, and he snaps his head back to stare at the plane white ceiling. Instead of the headlines slowing down, they splash across the white coloured ceiling. JD presses the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the thrumming headache.

"What would you do, hmm?" JD murmurs as he strokes the Basenji- Chihuahua mix's sleeping form, garnering some form of solace from Pharaoh.

After a few minutes Pharaoh gives a soft whine and perks his head up, big ears rotating then promptly turns out of JD’s arms and runs out the room.

“Well fuck, he’s probably back from the studio,” he huffs and proceeds to shut down his laptop.

Pharaoh comes running in and gives him a mrph as a bark, curled tail wagging in excitement.

“Come lets go,” JD says, laptop forgotten and a happy dog trailing behind him.

~

“Interview me,” states Adam when he climbs into their bed that night.

“What?!” JD gasps, dropping his book into his sheet covered lap.

“Interview me,” states Adam again.

“What? How? No! It's biased and unethical,”

“Hypocrite,”

“What are you even going on about?” JD says, putting his book on the bedside table and turns to Adam again.

“You want a promotion, interview me,”

“How do-“

JD gets cut off with Adam’s; “Your laptop was still on,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the friend that co-wrote with me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What questions haven't you been asked," JD queries a few days later, with laughter bubbling from them both, causing Pharaoh to move to the end of their shared bed.

"Wait here," JD suddenly gets out of bed, disappearing into the dark.

Coming back, JD fiddles with his voice recorder, places it on his bedside table then gets back into bed

"Umm... Best chat-up line?"

"I’m not good at it, that’s the problem. I don’t have any lines... Oh, "What’s your sign?" "

"Well it got me into your pants. Well almost... I passed out," JD points out, leaning against Adam and patting his lap for Pharaoh.

JD looks to their cream coloured ceiling thinking of what to ask his boyfriend next, "Which song do you wish you’d written?"

"Maybe “Whole Lotta Love”, those royalties would be great. You?"

"Um, probably 'Never Gonna Give You Up,"

"No," says Adam with mocking disbelief.

"Anyway,"

~

Back to damned blank document and flickering cursor again. Clicking the re-play button again, JD listens to the audio file, starting to hate his own voice but really liking Adam's.

"Hey, Pharaoh, come wake up," JD says stroking the sleeping dog's back, wanting to sit more upright, feet touching the cold floor instead of cross legged on on the office chair and Pharaoh's warm little body in his lap.

~

"Here's the _'dirt'_ on Adam," JD says, chucking his navy blue USB on a purple lanyard, onto his boss' metallic desk.

"Thank you very much," Carol snides, quickly grabbing the USB in her black clawed hands.

~

"Adam, what's wrong?" JD questions, going over to Adam's form lying on their half circular couch.

Adam doesn't even lift the arm that's thrown over his face, rather holds up a rolled up magazine with the other hand.

"Wha..." 

JD flips through the magazine until a relatively recent 'standard press' picture of Adam catches his eye. Reading the small article attached, JD is silenced into shock, dropping down onto the carpeted floor in disbelief.

"She, she changed it,"

"Obviously. You only write with concrete facts. It just hurts a little more than usual because I know you and you know me,"

"Hey," JD says, shuffling towards Adam on his knees, "I'm sure there's legal implications, she has already breeched our contract more than once,"


End file.
